Escuta o teu coração e o de quem te ama
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Alguém vai aprender a não ligar muito ao que os outros dizem e a ouvir o seu próprio coração e o coração de quem o ama verdadeiramente. Espero que gostem.


- Shun, foste achincalhado outra vez! Porque não reages de vez? - Ikki desesperava-se junto do irmão que, contrastando com o estado de espírito de Ikki, estava sentado na varanda do seu quarto a ler um livro, descontraidamente.  
  
- Sabes bem que não ligo a parvoíces deste género.  
  
Ikki olhou-o, preocupado.  
  
-Eu não quero que te magoem.  
  
- E não me magoam, niissan. Já estou habituado. Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura.  
  
Ikki desesperou-se.  
  
-Habituado! Como é que te podes habituar a que te chamem, a que te acusem disso?  
  
-E o que queres que eu faça? Se é o que pensam, deixá-los pensar!  
  
-Eu NÃO quero que o meu irmão seja acusado disso!  
  
- E EU não quero discutir com ninguém.  
  
-Porra, Shun, defende-te! Ou, pelo menos, deixa-me defender-te.! Ou será que és mesmo homossexual???  
  
Shun levantou os olhos do livro:  
  
-Não quero que me defendas de algo que tu também pensas, não quero que me defendas só por ser teu irmão!  
  
- Tu queres dizer que.? Sh.  
  
- Ikki, pelo amor de Atena, entende isto de vez: eu não posso entrar dentro do cérebro das pessoas e fazê-las pensar de modo diferente quando não me agradam. nem tu.  
  
- Isso não é a questão. Tu és ou não és? Se não és, prova-o defendendo-te! Vá lá.  
  
- Se já tens ideias formadas, mesmo que eu as contrarie, nada as vai fazer mudar, a não ser que tu próprio as mudes.  
  
Desesperado, Ikki abanou-o pelos ombros:  
  
-Diz-me que não és! Pelo amor de.  
  
- Eu não sou, mas não vou lutar com ninguém só para o provar!  
  
-És um fraco!  
  
Empurrando Andrómeda e fazendo-o cair, Ikki saiu tempestuosamente do quarto, batendo com a porta. Shun, esfregou a cabeça no sítio onde tinha batido na balaustrada. Sentia-se só. totalmente só. perdera o seu único ponto de apoio.  
  
"Admite-o, Shun"- pensou naquele tom de voz sarcástico e azedo que reservava para si próprio - "nunca o tiveste. Ikki nunca te defendeu neste ponto. Defendia apenas a sua desesperada crença. Nisto sempre tiveste sozinho."  
  
"E o que queres que eu faça?!"  
  
"Ou lutas, ou aguentas. Mas parece que consegues lutar por tudo menos por ti, não é, falhado?"  
  
Cheio de raiva, Shun pregou um murro na parede. Ele olhou o sangue que corria, sentindo o latejar surdo do membro magoado. Ele era sempre doce com todos menos com ele. Como podia ele permitir trata-se a si próprio daquela maneira? Sentiu-se um animal. Desferiu outros três socos na parede com a mesma mão, sentido na dor um castigo à sua mente cruel. Se os outros soubessem, que quando tocava a auto-avaliação, Shun era mais severo, duro e intransigente que qualquer um deles. Toda a meiguice do seu ser abandonava- o, deixando apenas a amargura, a raiva, o ódio, o desespero. tanta compreensão para o outros. tão pouca compaixão para si próprio.  
  
"Mas é verdade. luto por tudo menos por mim. valerei assim tão pouco aos meus olhos???"  
  
"Vales sim. porque o perguntas quando sabes a verdade? Não passas de um miserável chorão, que tem que ser sempre salvo, que chora ao matar os adversários, que se tortura mentalmente quando está sozinho. Não é, Andrómeda?"  
  
"Não mereço ser cavaleiro."  
  
"Não te faças de vítima! Se não fores cavaleiro, morres! A única coisa que sabes fazer da vida é gostar e defender os outros."  
  
"E se morrer? Não se perde nada." - Shun lembrou-se luxuriantemente das correntes de Andrómeda, e uma imagem destas a apertarem o seu pescoço acudi- lhe à imaginação.  
  
"És mesmo um fraco! Como hás-de lutar pelos outros quando nem sabes lutar por ti?"  
  
- Shuninho vem jantar! - a voz de Jabu soou trocista do outro lado da porta.  
  
- Já vou. - respondeu Shun, sem animação. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu. Jabu esperava-o com mais alguns rapazes.  
  
- Agora atendes por Shuninho, é? - perguntou um.  
  
- Deve ser a nova moda gay. - afirmou Jabu. - A próxima é ter como cumprimento, passar a mão no cu, né bichinha?  
  
Shun ignorou-os, mas houve alguém que não o fez. Seiya. Este saiu disparado do quarto contíguo e agarrou Jabu pelos colarinhos da camisola:  
  
- Pede-lhe já desculpas, seu nojento! Todos, já!  
  
Jabu fez uma careta de asco: - só dobro o joelho a Deusas, não a bailarinas. - os amiguinhos deste escangalharam-se a rir. Seiya nem reparou que Ikki observava a cena, retirado.  
  
- Seus filhos da puta! Dariam as vossas vidas para terem um décimo do poder dele.  
  
- E ele dava a dele e a tua para ter metade da nossa masculinidade. - redarguiu um dos companheiros de Jabu.  
  
- Seus merdas! - exclamou Hyoga, farto de ouvir os outros insultarem o amigo - vamos ver se são assim tão machos na arena.  
  
Os jovens calaram-se. Não desejavam enfrentar dois dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de Atena. No entanto, Jabu, metido a brios como sempre, não o fez:  
  
- Alexei, querido, olha que não andas longe do caminho do teu amiguinho.  
  
- Cala-te, desgraçado, davas o mundo para comer metade das raparigas que já comi..  
  
-Só garganta. - o desgraçado não desarredava.  
  
- Pergunta a Eiri. Em relação a ti, acho que não tens namorada. nem curtes. falta de testosterona?  
  
- V-a-i p-r-ó c-a-r-a-l. - a asneirice de Jabu foi silenciada por um valente bofetão de Tatsumi:  
  
- Não quero palavrões cá em casa, seus pirralhos! E o que é que se passa aqui, circulem, vá, circulem.  
  
- Eles estão a insultar Shun! - reclamou Shiriyo, que afinal também ali estava.  
  
- Ele já tem idade para se defender sozinho.  
  
- Estão a chamá-lo de bicha! - objectivou Hyoga  
  
- Nada que eu já não tivesse reparado. - o grupinho de Jabu desatou a rir e desceu as escadas. Seiya olhou raivoso Tatsumi:  
  
- Filho da p.  
  
- Basta! - a voz de Ikki impôs-se. - Numa coisa Tatsumi tem razão: Shun tem idade para se saber defender. Se não se defende, é porque não quer.  
  
- Mas Ikki.  
  
- Já disse, Hyoga.  
  
- Não é isso, onde está Shun?  
  
Olharam em redor, não se via Shun em lado nenhum.  
  
-Acham que ele desceu?  
  
- Estás doido, com Jabu? Eu aposto no quarto.  
  
Olharam para a porta do quarto que estava aberta. Entraram e viram a parede suja de sangue, não só no sítio onde Shun dera os últimos murros. Como o cortinado estava arredado do sítio, via-se a parede que devia estar coberta por este. Estava rachada e com sangue seco espalhado por ela. Aparentemente, Shun tinha o hábito de colocar a raiva de Jabu e dos outros rapazes na parede do quarto.  
  
Hyoga lembrou-se então que nunca tinha estado no quarto de Shun. Nem Seiya, nem Shiriyo. Observaram rápida e silenciosamente o quarto. Era demarcado por características tanto adultas como juvenis, sérias e pueris, e sim, também masculinas. Um jogo de setas na porta do quarto. Revistas de carros e desportos alinhadas numa prateleira. Livros de Astrologia, Ciência e Filosofia noutras. E muitos mais espalhados pelas estantes. Dois frascos de "Crave" de CK e outro de Hugo Boss for man, na cómoda. Uma aparelhagem com miniaturas de carros por cima. Jogos de competição para computador e revistas e informática em cima da secretária. Um poster de um McLaren e outro da NBA nas paredes e um mapa estelar gigante no tecto, entre outras coisas (e um pouco de desarrumação, óbvio).  
  
- ESTE é o quarto de Shun? - perguntou Seiya, de boca aberta.  
  
- Do que estavas à espera? De um quarto cor-de-rosa com flores? - perguntou Hyoga  
  
- Não. Mas é que é tão. tão...  
  
- Tão pouco Shun. - ajudou Hyoga  
  
- Isso.  
  
-A minha teoria é que nunca conhecemos o Shun de verdade. - objectivou Shiriyo  
  
- E se não se despacham, nunca o vão conhecer - rosnou Ikki  
  
- O que queres dizer?  
  
- Ele fugiu.  
  
- Como fugiu?  
  
- Pela janela, óbvio - Ikki fartava-se daquelas conversas parvas facilmente. - Agora que já apreciaram a decoração do quarto do meu irmão podemos ir à sua procura, por favor?  
  
______________________________***___________________________________  
  
O rapaz correra para longe da mansão dos Kido. Passara os limites do muro e correra em direcção ao bosque, as lágrimas a correrem-lhe pela face, os olhos verdes brilhantes pela dor e raiva que não conseguia mostrar em frente aos outros. Parou em frente a uma falésia e olhou amargamente a rocha fria, fria como ele gostaria de ser.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - o seu grito ecoou na noite como os urros de uma fera mansa ferida. Principiou a esmurrar a parede de pedra, pouco ligando aos golpes e hematomas, sobretudo ignorando a dor. - Porquê, porquê, porquêêêêê!!!!!!!!!!!!! ODEIO-ME!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
«One more night. To bear this nightmear. What more do I have to say.»  
  
Uma voz calma ecoava um cântico, mas Shun parecia cego de raiva, surdo e mudo a tudo e todos, continuando a esmurrar a parede de pedra, sem a mínima piedade para com o seu delicado membro. Quando a dor se tornou insuportável, continuou aos murros com a outra mão, a parede sendo desgastada a cada impacto, pela força que Andrómeda jamais usara em treino ou combate, mas que agora saía aos turbilhões. Lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto, os belos olhos verdes sofrendo como nunca, parecendo um mar num planeta plano, do qual a água vai caindo para o espaço infinito, sempre renovando-se.  
  
- Não vou chorar. NÃO VOU CHORAR. não adianta, para mim não adianta chorar.ODEIO-ME! «Crying for me. was never worth a tear... my lonely soul is only filled with fear.»  
  
Shun arfava de dor e raiva, mas não parava de desferir golpes na falésia, agora muito mais desgastada em dez minutos do que em todas as intempéries que passara desde o inicio do mundo.  
  
« Long hours of loneliness between me and the sea.»  
  
- Porquê, Deusa. - Shun olhava com raiva implorativa para o céu estrelado.  
  
«Losing emotion. Finding devotion.»  
  
- Porquê? Porque é que não morri no sacrifício de Andrómeda? Eu não devia ter passado o teste. Eu devia ter-me afogado, EU DEVIA TER MORRIDO DE BOA VONTADE E TER LIVRADO O MUNDO DE UM INÙTIL E LIVRADO-ME DO MUNDO!  
  
«Should I dress in white and search the sea. As I always wished to be. One with the waves, Ocean Soul»  
  
- Tive tantas vezes perto da morte, tantas. porque é que nunca me foi concedida a dádiva da morte, porquê? - Shun havia-se ajoelhado defronte à falésia, apoiando a testa contra a pedra fria, esmurrando muito mais levemente que anteriormente - Cheguei a ouvir as vozes dos anjos. mas nunca a dizerem o meu maldito nome, sempre o teu. e eu sempre a voltar.  
  
- Shun.  
  
- Chega maldita hora, chega!  
  
Não tinha dado que a voz que tão belamente entoava o cântico havia-se tornado mais baixa, como que a conter o choro  
  
«Walking the tideline. I hear your name . Is angels whispering. Something so beautiful it hurts."  
  
- . não.  
  
«Long hours of loneliness Between me and the sea.»  
  
- Eu só queria que me respeitassem... sou assim tão estranho? É ASSIM TÃO ANORMAL NÃO QUERER MAGOAR NINGUÉM E QUERER QUE TODOS SEJAM FELIZES? É? - Shun ergueu-se com raiva e recomeçou a golpear a falésia - É ASSIM TÃO ANORMAL PREOCUPAR-ME COM OS MEUS AMIGOS? E QUAL É O MAL DE UM HOMEM CHORAR? QUAL É? EU - SOU - UM - SER - HUMANO ! Eu tenho sentimentos. tinha. agora só tenho raiva, raiva e ÓDIO!  
  
- Por favor. não.  
  
Shun caiu de joelhos novamente:  
  
- Eu. só queria ser feliz. é pedir muito?  
  
«I only wished. To become something beautiful. Through my music. Through my silent devotion.»  
  
- Eu quero ser feliz.  
  
Shun ergueu-se num rompante:  
  
- Mas não posso ser feliz porque odeio-me!!!  
  
- Odeias-te? - uma voz soou meiga de entre as árvores, a mesma voz que havia estado a cantar - Como é que a melhor pessoa do mundo se pode odiar?  
  
Cego de raiva, Shun gritou:  
  
- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, eu sou o maior estupor do mundo! Odeio-me! Quero morrer.  
  
- Porque te odeias?  
  
- Odeio-me por ser fraco, por não ser capaz de lutar por mim, porque. porque não consigo mudar o mundo!  
  
- De verdade?  
  
- Quero morrer!  
  
- Não és fraco. Tiveste a prova disso na batalha contra Hades. És até muito forte, pois consegues ser superior ao que Jabu e o grupo dos paspalhos dizem. Não és capaz de lutar por ti? O que pensas que estás agora a fazer? Metade de ti quer-se matar, a outra quer viver, é o que se está a passar. E é óbvio que não consegues mudar o mundo. não quando ele está cheio de estupores como certos rapazes e empregados desta mansão.  
  
- Os outros entram em confrontações por minha causa. Por MINHA culpa!  
  
- Claro, são TEUS amigo, querem defender-te.  
  
- Quero ser eu a defender-me!  
  
- Já o estás a fazer.  
  
Shun parou por momentos.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Ao seres uma pessoa melhor que a maioria, existem muitos a gostar de ti e a defenderem-te. Isso é uma defesa.  
  
- Não sou eu que me defendo, eles defendem-se por mim!  
  
- Ainda não percebeste que é assim que funciona a amizade, cada um defende os outros? Tu defende-los e eles defendem-te, cada um no que precisa.  
  
- Quero morrer!!!  
  
- Então mata-te!  
  
Era espantoso como a voz se matinha calma face a este diálogo, se bem que por vezes parecesse engolir um soluço.  
  
- Quem és tu? A minha consciência?  
  
- A tua consciência tem voz de rapariga? Acho que já te amarguraste o suficiente com ela para saberes como é a sua voz. e não desvies o assunto, se queres morrer, mata-te. Vá, estou à espera.  
  
- Quem és tu???  
  
- Não interessa. Vais demorar muito?  
  
- Quem.  
  
- Não queres morrer?  
  
- QUEM ÉS TU???  
  
- Alguém que te ama!  
  
Shun parou, a respiração acelerada. Não devia ter ouvido bem.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Ouviste. Alguém que te ama. - uma rapariga de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes-felinos saiu das sombras - e continuo à espera.  
  
Shun riu-se amargamente.  
  
- Amas-me e queres que me mate.  
  
- Não. Quero que sejas feliz. Mas pelo que disseste, só o serás quando morreres. Resta-me ficar a chorar por ti o resto da minha vida.  
  
Um longo silêncio.  
  
- Porque estavas a cantar?  
  
- A música foi uma prenda que os homens deram aos deuses quando estes lhes deram o fogo. Cada vez que um bom homem morria, os deuses cantavam-no pela sua inteligência, bondade e beleza. Tu queres morrer, por isso estou-te a cantar.  
  
- NÃO quero que cantes a minha beleza! Já sei que pareço uma rapariga! Já fui suficientemente gozado por isso! - interrompeu-a irritado.  
  
- Humanos. Eu estou a falar da tua beleza interior, não estou a falar - beliscou-o levemente - disto. Tu és lindo, Shun, de todas as maneiras. Não mereces morrer. Deixa que eles, os que falam, deixá-los morrer. Deixa os miseráveis invejosos e os fracos medíocres atacarem pelas costas e falarem. Tu tens amigos e eles sabem a verdade. E, o mais importante, TU sabes a verdade. As mentiras dos outros não interessam. Deixa-os morrer. Tu não. Mas a decisão jaz nas tuas mãos não nas minhas. O que vai ser?  
  
- Eu. - Shun baixou a cabeça, derrotado - não quero morrer.  
  
- Não quero que fiques vivo por minha causa, ou por causa de quem quer que seja. Quero que vivas por ti, e só depois pelos outros.  
  
-Tenho quem me ame. não posso morrer. - olhou-a nos olhos - não quero morrer.  
  
Ela aproximou-se de novo suavemente. Ele mergulhou nos seus olhos, abraçou- a e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ela ficou surpreendida mas correspondeu rapidamente e envolveram-se ambos num ósculo ardente e sensual, as mãos dele deslizando pelo corpo dela, que lhe acariciava os ombros, o peito e a nuca.  
  
_________________________________***__________________________________  
  
- O quê??? - Jabu olhava atónito para o par, semi-escondido na verdura.  
  
- O quê o quê? - perguntou Hyoga - Estás com ciúmes?  
  
Os quatro companheiros haviam arrastado toda a gente da casa na procura pelo Shun e haviam-se deparado com ele nos últimos momentos, ou seja, nos momentos em que ele abraçara a jovem e a beijara.  
  
- Ikki! Onde é que o Shun desencantou aquela gata? - perguntou Seiya sorridente e pasmado - não sabia que ele tinha namorada.  
  
- Nem eu! - respondeu Ikki atónito.  
  
- Na minha teoria, acho que só agora estamos a conhecer um pouco de Shun. - disse Shiriyo com ar doutoral.  
  
"O grupo de paspalhos" estava estupefacto perante a cena.  
  
- Oi, Jabu, o gajo não era bicha? - perguntou um.  
  
- Disseste-nos que o tipo era gay.- disse outro  
  
- E onde é que ele foi buscar aquela brasa, se era gay? - inquiriu um terceiro  
  
- Jabu.  
  
- Já ouvi, idiotas! O que querem que eu lhes diga? Ele parecia um Maria-não- me-toques, sempre tão doce e meiguinho, tão pacífico.  
  
- Só por isso? - perguntou o terceiro - tu disseste-nos que ele era gay só por isso?  
  
- Jabu, mas tu és estúpido ou fazes-te?  
  
- Meu cabrão, se ele se tivesse morto a culpa era tua!  
  
- Estupor! Como nos pudeste fazer acusá-lo de tal, só por tu o pensares?  
  
- Tão estupor foi ele como vocês! - a voz de Saori fez-se ouvir - Não deviam acusar uma pessoa do que não sabem! - Saori moveu-se até perto de Seiya e espiou a cena - oh! - disse, sorrindo - parece que Shun deu de caras com a minha irmã. sortudo. e sortuda.  
  
- Irmã? - perguntou Tatsumi que a seguira - namorada de Shun? Que irmã, senhorita?  
  
- Com que então gay, hã Tatsumi? - gozou Seiya - um gay muito bem acompanhado.  
  
- Tu também o acusaste, Tatsumi? - Saori olhou-o desaprovadoramente - Como pudeste?  
  
- Senhorita.  
  
- Tem-me vergonha nessa cara e vai-te embora daqui!  
  
Tatsumi dirigiu-se cabisbaixo para a mansão.  
  
- Irmã, Saori? - perguntou Hyoga.  
  
- Sim, irmã, e a melhor rapariga do mundo!  
  
- Está certo, para o melhor rapaz do mundo. - Hyoga sorriu. 


End file.
